


Επιθυμία Flora

by Sandine



Category: cishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandine/pseuds/Sandine





	Επιθυμία Flora

碎花阔腿裤梗，abo，有rps和私设，注意避雷。

水滴顺着二宫和也的侧颊一直流到他不断起伏着的锁骨，他有些剧烈地喘息着，双眸闭了闭，再看向镜子里的自己时，眼前有些湿润的模糊。冰冷的水暂时减缓了先前被生理欲望刺激出的虚幻，他手指攀住洗手台的边缘，骨节发了白，又松开擦了擦脸。

洗手间的门被敲了敲。

“是我。”门外的人停顿了一下，又补充道，“其他人去准备录制了，这里只有我。”

樱井翔没得到回音，等了几秒，刚要再敲，门后闪出二宫和也的身影，他的胸口还有不太正常的起伏，却已经恢复神色如常，脸颊不正常的潮红也退了下去。樱井敏锐的嗅觉也并未察觉出一星半点属于Omega的香甜信息素气息，除却香水味就是淡淡的抑制剂味道。二宫的抑制剂是特制的，带有一股药的清苦气，旁人察觉不出，只当是肩颈贴一类的。

“没关系吗？不需要暂停一下？”

二宫笑着摇摇头，把门全部打开通风，残留的信息素浓度不低，甫一冲入樱井的鼻腔，他立刻心下一惊地向后退了一步，又被接着向外推了一下。

“走啦。”

二宫和也的发情期毫无预兆的提前也不是一两次了，新工作也接二连三，各方面压力和时间表安排都会导致不同程度的紊乱。这次比较不妙，偏偏收录之前出了岔子，进攻服的计划也不得不提前，开场惯例拿他宽大得像碎花裙的下装做文章，话题结束的时候二宫的后背无形生了一层薄汗，后穴分泌的肠液已经要满溢着流出，他只得谨慎地绞尽肠壁，穴口开合的间隙还是多少流了些许，二宫在旁人眼里不过是面色如常地调整坐姿，樱井却几次看过来，在他眼里这一番动作反而像是坐立不安。

收录结束之后时间已经很晚了，节目组商量片刻决定明早再来拆除剩余主布景，二宫站在布景后面临近门口的地方，在跟樱井说话，手里是个A4大小的台本夹，自然地背在身后，刚好把裤缝褶皱遮了严实。樱井中场时说明晚走的情况，编了个小小的白色谎言，眼下四周偌大的场地只剩下他们两个，二宫目光转向最后一个带上门离开的工作人员，浑身像是忽然松懈下来，瘫软着向樱井怀里栽去。

“ニノ？！”

周围的灯盏也只剩离他们不远处的昏黄顶灯，樱井单臂环住二宫，接了台本夹放在一边，侧身的一瞬，他已经攀着自己的脖颈凑过来了，发出低低的哼声，鼻腔喷出的热气打在樱井侧颈，几乎是同时刻，情欲的纠葛便像水油迸溅的激烈，抑制剂在彼此交缠的信息素刺激下彻底失了效，空中的气味碰撞着交锋，樱井后牙根咬得发了酸，捏住二宫的下巴狠狠地阻隔对方的气息来源，亲吻得实在是狠厉了，二宫一时忘记呼吸，攥着樱井的衣襟双手掌心冒了薄汗，潮湿温热的在衣领处氤氲开。

他闭了双眸眼睫轻颤，情动地向前回应着，催情的激素在彼此身体里四处冲撞，二宫喘得急了，小幅度退开调整着呼吸，却也于事无补，樱井下身硬涨得发疼，却还保有着极好的耐性，他深知发情期的二宫根本抵挡不住这波澜不断的攻势，只是依照对方的性子来，再不推进一步。

后穴的黏腻和难耐的不适时刻冲击着二宫的防线，他垫了脚索吻，拿尖利的小虎牙在樱井下唇上磨，舌尖在对方口腔中肆意挑弄，双手在樱井后腰上圈着点火，却都换不来樱井的热切回应，这让他有些恼，全身的皮肤越发滚烫，温度攀升，二宫眼前有些模糊，他不满地小声哼着靠近樱井的耳畔。

“求你了，好不好嘛……”

樱井吸了口凉气，单手拉了拉二宫宽大的下衣，低头放缓了速度近乎温柔地吮吻着对方，二宫迷迷糊糊地去扯裤子，只褪到膝弯便被樱井抓了双手摁到墙壁上，二宫双手都被樱井单只左手轻松握住，眼下高举过头顶，手腕被樱井不知哪里寻来的一条布系在一起，布景墙是空的，颇有些摇摇欲坠的意思，二宫的衣服下摆被掀起，樱井捻着柔软的布料送到他嘴边。

“乖，咬住。”

勾起欲火的景致一览无余，因为发情期的欲望攀升而发涨的双乳在略微冷凉的空气中颤动着，二宫口不能言，只好嗫嚅着小声告饶，樱井手指指节划过二宫挺立的乳尖，直惹得对方又是一阵呜咽。他的后穴因为生理的缘由早是泥泞不堪，眼下还大有变本加厉之势，肠液一股一股顺着腿根便要向下流。樱井奖赏似的亲了亲二宫，将他双腿上挂的累赘和鞋袜脱下，甫一抱起二宫的腰臀，皙白的双腿便绞上自己的腰。

二宫被发烫的物什磨得低喘，奈何樱井偏只是在穴口磨蹭，并不进来，嘴角还挂了若有如无的笑意，二宫腰背弓着，双手还被一根破布条系牢，正巧挂在墙上的小粘钩上，他急得发了疯，几轮消耗便受不了了，松了后穴向下坐去，潮湿的甬道刚刚接纳了滚烫的阴茎便收缩了起来，樱井没防备哼了一声，就势抱着二宫的腰上下颠弄起来，他一下下冲撞着这具颇为熟悉的身体，嵌套契合都无比顺畅，二宫只觉酥痒得很，怎样都不解这浴火烧起来的渴，他挺了腰，双腿勾得更紧了些，呻吟不断起伏着翻滚爬升。樱井眼底都染了些狠意，他只觉眼前的人软的像个欲望里滚了一遭的小妖，撩拨过甚，还要用紧致的肠壁吸吮一回，将自己榨干才肯罢休。

二宫前后泄了两回，樱井还在自己身体里硬着，他实在是挨不住这般近乎疯狂的交媾，饶几声软的却也无济于事，他一侧的乳尖被樱井含着逗弄，随着大股白浊落在自己小腹，一道乳白色的液体也从樱井的嘴角溢出，他舔了舔下唇，凑近了小声去逗二宫羞红了耳根。

“宝贝是甜的。”

水声混合一高一低的情动喘息散落在空中，樱井的手指在二宫后背脊骨上磨着，几次到了生殖腔口也退了回来，而对方显然不设防，撞进去也有恃无恐的样子。他的目光落在二宫颈侧隐蔽处跳动的腺体上，几次压着敏感点而过，在情潮攀升的刹那以牙尖挑破了脆弱的皮肤。

二宫酸痛的手腕被放了下来，他气力明显不支，瘫在木地板上任由樱井摆弄，眼皮沉得打了架，小碎花就明晃晃的在他眼前打转，二宫也没旁的可换，只得佯装嫌恶地套上。

“到底是谁选的这个，节目组还是谁。”

“我。”


End file.
